Cuando te perdi
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: T.T un fic no acto pa sentimentales XD... Como dice el titulo... Kai reflexiona cuando un ser querido, para el, esta en peligro... [Kaitaka] Oneshoot, saquen sus pañuelos TT los necesitaran! Corregido n.nU Corregi peke errores en la redaccion XP


Oro: nOn Yahho minna!!! =w= heme aki con otro fic... este es un one-shoot...  
  
Kai: Cuando actualizaras los demás? ¬¬  
  
Tala: Cierto, ya has tardado muxho o.o  
  
Ozuma y Takao: Así es... u.u  
  
Oro: ;w; No sean malos...  
  
Chicos: 99 Bueno...  
  
Oro: La idea pa el fic surgió en mi clases de manejo...  
  
Chicos: OOU Tú manejando?  
  
Oro: ¬¬U Con mi tíos...  
  
Chicos: Uff u.u  
  
Oro: Como decía, estaba con mi tío comiendo unas ricas hamburguesas antes de mis clases, mientras el y su novia revisaban unos CD's q llevaron y fue cuando apareció la quinta canción... y tantantan!!!... me encanto y no se por q me vino un Kaitaka a la mente... -se ve a Kai con una metralleta detrás de Oro- -.-U Xq será?  
  
Tala -abrazando a Oro-: Y el Yuritaka? ;-;  
  
Oro: Pronto nOn!!!.... solo necesito tiempo...  
  
Ozuma: ¬¬U Más?  
  
Oro: Ehh... hai... n-nU  
  
Takao: Bueno.... Oro escribió este fic, xq la canción le fascino... y no se la podía sacar de la cabeza XD  
  
Oro: =w= Shiii  
  
Chicos: Comencemos!! =3  
  
Parlamentos  
  
_**Letra de la canción**_  
  
Oro: ¬¬ La letra le perteneces a Vico-c (gracias Tsub x decirme), el titulo no tiene q ver con el de la canción u.u...a el fic contiene fragmentos lemon... Kaitaka por supuesto...  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
**_"Cuando te perdí..."_**  
  
En la autopista podemos ver las luces de un auto deportivo Mercedes Benz, con un paso rápido... su conductor no es otro que el chico ruso- japonés, de carácter frío, semblante serio, no hablamos de otro que Hiwatari Kai... pero en sus ojos se denota una infinita tristeza... saca un cigarro mientras lo enciende y comienza a fumar, conduciendo su automóvil, podemos ver al frente una construcción... de un color blanco con el letrero de "HOSPITAL"... bajando a paso lento, saca un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia, llegando a la recepción, ignorando el saludo de la encargada sigue adelante internándose en los fríos pasillos, que guardan los peores lamentos y llantos de enfermos, muertos y familiares... llegando a un cuarto especifico... una luz tuene ilumina la atmósfera junto a el sonido de los aparatos electrónicos...  
  
Takao... -decía el soviético-nipones, mientras se acerca al borde de la cama mientras deslizaba su mano por las tersas sabanas, subiendo poco a poco subió mirada y frente suyo estaba, en la cama se encontraba el chico de cabellera azulada, con una mascarilla que ayuda en su respiración, los aparatos marcaban los latidos de su corazón, sus parpados se encontraban cerrados... la mirada fría de Hiwatari cambio a una de dolor al ver a su ser mas querido en ese estado... y todo por su culpa... desvió la mirada viendo un pequeño radio, giro la perilla mientras el aparato sintonizaba una canción...  
  
**_He aquí mi presencia, pues he prometido  
Que venia a verte aunque estuviera afligido  
Cogiste el camino de la desaparición  
Y tú no sabes como afecta eso a mi corazón  
_**  
Kai no soportaba mas... ahí se haya el moreno, sin poder abrazarlo, ni mirarlo ni escucharlo, hablarle ni besarlo... su piel estaba pálida, sin esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro mostrando la felicidad que llevaba siempre, la cual el se encargo de borrar para siempre... su alma estaba al punto de romperse...  
  
**_Dios mío ayúdame y nunca permitas  
Que mi alma se destroce con esta visita  
Mi mujer no me escucha estando ahí acostada,  
No me mira, no me abraza, no me dice nada  
Culpa tengo yo por no cumplir mis promesas  
Haciéndote pasas días de tristezas  
Por que no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal,  
Ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar  
_**  
Dios, ayúdame...- decía el chico sentándose en una silla a un lado del moreno, mientras juntaba manos, recargando su frente en sus nudillos, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos- Ayúdame a soportar este dolor que cargo dentro de mi... todo es mi culpa... nada mas que mi culpa... no cumplí con lo que prometí... solo te di días triste y mucho sufrimiento...- el remordimiento lo invadía por dentro, mientras lo mataba lentamente... sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, la oscuridad de su alma lo reclamaba... recordó lo mal que se había portado con Takao... como pudo ser tan estúpido... tomo el cuerpo de Takao entre sus brazos mientras lloraba en su hombro, esperaba un milagro que pudiera ayudar... un leve rayos de luz... sus sollozos se ahogaban en su garganta mientras su pecho se inflaba repetidas veces mientras trataba de evitar que escaparan aquellos lamentos que guardaba consigo...  
  
Como pude ser tan insensible?...- un sollozo salio por fin- Como pude hacerte este daño?... como fui capaz de hacerte esto?- lo sollozos eran mas largos y desgarradores los cuales aquellas paredes guardaban... la respiración del moreno llego a sus oídos... se oía tan tranquilo... separo el cuerpo, mientras los dejaba nuevamente en la cama... secando sus lagrimas...- Tengo que ser fuerte...  
  
**_Hombre, al fin donde quiera que me paro  
Las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi escándalo  
Y así sucesivamente pude perder  
La gente habla sin ni siquiera saber  
Pero ya es tarde ya escogiste tu decisión  
Me abandonaste y así cumpliste tu misión  
_**  
Salio del cuarto y la música resonaba en sus odios, mientras varias personas volteaban a verlo y murmuraban a sus espaldas, la noticia se había expandido rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de explicar lo que realmente paso... hablan sin saber... pero no importara cuanto hablara, nadie le creía... aquellos que consideran sus amigos lo habían ignorado... traicionado... ya no confiaban en el... Takao lo había abandonado y así una nueva etapa surgía en la vida de Kai...  
  
**_Por ello lucho, para que aunque sea puedas sentir  
Y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir  
Mis sentimientos hoy se inclinan a tu vida  
Mañana buscare un camino a la salida  
Pues esto me encierra en un círculo vicioso  
Que me parta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso_**  
  
Lucho todos los días... pero nadie creen mi... -decía Kai saliendo del lugar, quería que Takao supiera lo que sentía, pero estando en coma era imposible... pero el no era de lo que se rendían fácilmente... buscaría solución a todo esto... no podía mas estar mas así... tenia que encontrar una salida... deseaba que Takao estuviera en su brazos, pero la realidad era otra... deseaba verlo con esa alegría suya... destruyo un hermoso futuro... todo lo que pudo ser tan bello, fue destruido por una estupidez suya... recordó una de sus bellas experiencias... se acostó en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos... mientras en la radio entonaban una balada...  
  
**_ Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
Recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
Recuerdo a los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón  
_**  
Una bella noche, dos almas se encontraban uniéndose en uno, suspiros y jadeaos se escuchaban, mientras un par de jóvenes reclamaban el cuerpo del otro...  
  
Takao... -decía un chico de cabellos bicolor  
  
Ahh... Ahh... Kai... Ah... -pronunciaba un chico de cabellera azulada mientras se aferraba a espalda del ruso-nipón, mientras el chico mayor acostumbraba al moreno que se encontraba entre sus brazos... - KAI!!!  
  
El chico entraba y salía del cuerpo del menor mientras una carga de éxtasis recorría el cuerpo de ambos, lagrimas abordaban los ojos del nipones, mientras el chico de ojos carmín estiraba su mano y las secaba, sonriéndole calidamente... el moreno respondió la sonrisa... mientras el chico mayor dejaba su esencia con un jadeo mas, dentro del chico de ojos zafiros, el cual llegaba al clímax poco después...  
  
**_ Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
Recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
Recuerdo a los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón  
_**  
Abrió los ojos después del recuerdo, las lagrimas amenazaban por salir... cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se ponía de lado en la cama, mientras observaba el lado vació junto suyo... a su mente vino la imagen del Takao en el hospital... tan pálido... su piel esta fría casi helada... sus ojos estaban cerrados sin poder ver ese azul tan profundo...  
  
**_ Te noto bien pálida, no eres la misma  
Te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma  
Te siento muy fría, tus labios resecos  
Inútil te ves y sin faltarte el respeto,  
Pero eso no importa, te amo como eres  
_**  
Sus labios... -Kai llevo su mano mientras tocaba sus labios- estaban receso... -recordó el beso casto que le robo mientras lo había visitado- Pero no importa... yo siempre te amare, tal y como eres... siempre  
  
**_Y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres  
Dios me creo para quererte a ti,  
Yo maldigo el momento en que te perdi  
Y esta pérdida es indudablemente eterna,  
_**  
Recordó muchas situación, donde varias chicas lo trataban de conquistar... pero el solo tenia ojos para Takao, adoraba cada parte de el, su sonrisa, esos labios calidos, esa piel de porcelana, esos ojos de zafiro... mucho intentos fallidos de parte de chicas para conquistarlo, con solo mirar al moreno olvida su alrededor, mientras ignoraba a las chicas y miraba al ojiazul irse... algunas veces miraba a varios de sus pretendientes acércasele y hervía en celos y su estomago se revolvía, mientras algunos chicos y chicas se encontraban con SU Takao tratando de conquistarlo... pero al fin, fue solamente suyo...  
  
Yo solamente que querré a ti, no importa cuando intente nunca podrán hacerme olvidarte- decía entre sollozos el ruso-japonés, mientras apretaba las sabanas y sus nudillos se volvían blanco- Por que?! Por que te fuiste?!... me has dejado solo... MALDIGO EL DIA QUE TE PERDI!!- gritaba el chico de ojos carmín mientras comenzaba a lagrimar- Mi perdida es grande y no quiero aceptar esta realidad... deseo q todo sea un mal sueño... PORQUE FUE TAN IDIOTA PARA NO DARME CUENTA DEL MAL QUE TE HACIA?!  
  
**_Quisiera inventar una luz moderna _****_  
_****_Porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad  
Un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso  
Yo sufro, me remuerdo y lloro en exceso,  
Si crees que exagero pues lo hago todo por ti  
Porque demuestro lo que tú significabas para mi_**  
  
El bicolor se levanto de la cama, mientras escuchaba cada palabra de la canción, sin poder aguantar tanto sufrimiento...  
  
AHHH!!!! – lanzando un grito al aire, comenzó a destruir el cuarto, mientras lagrimas inundaban sus ojos mientras volvían borrosa su vista- POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO!?! PERO YO TENGO LA CULPA!!!- tomo una barra mientras destruía un jarrón lleno de agua el cual explotaba por la intensidad del golpe, mientras los cristales caían hechos añicos a sus pies, el radio caí de su lugar mientras tomaba la barra y expresaba su furia mientras destruía todo lo que se hallaba en su camino, tomo el colchón mientras lo levantaba con fuerza sobre humana, volcándolo sin impórtale tirar una foto, golpeo con el puño el espejo de la habitacion, mientras las lagrimas fluían libremente de sus ojos... dio unos pasos mientras un crujido sonaba bajos su pasos... bajo la vista mientras bajo su pie derecho se encontraba la foto de Kai abrazando por los hombros a Takao, el cristal de la foto hecha pedazos... ambos sonreía... abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba con la foto en manos, miro sus manos las cuales una se encontraban sangrando- Que he hecho?... en que me he convertido?... acaso así fui de ciego contigo, Takao?... acaso fui tan ciego?!- poco después el chico de cabellos bicolor se encontraba en un esquina del destrozado cuarto, con una mano vendada y con el rostro entre las piernas llorando desconsoladamente... el radio que había sobrevivido a la odisea continuaba entonando la canción... recordando uno de los últimos momentos mas felices con el moreno...  
  
**_Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
Recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
Recuerdo a los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón  
_**  
Un chico de penetrantes ojos carmín, observaba el cuerpo bajo suyo mientras sus dedos buscaba un lugar en especial, subió la mirada mientras observa un leve gesto de dolor en el rostro de su amor, quien respiraba entrecortadamente al acostumbrarse a la invasión, mientras comenzaba a introducir un tercer dedo, mientras experimentaba la apretada entrada del moreno... el cual lloriqueaba dando por entendido que estaba listo... lo beso tiernamente mientras levantaba sus piernas y comenzaba a entrar en el... finalmente entro de golpe, mientras el moreno lloraba y comenzaba a moverse a su compás para aumentar la pasión sobre el dolor, lo beso con fiereza, tomándolo de los cabellos de su nuca y atrayéndolo mas a el... sus cuerpos se uniendose en uno en ese momento, mientras el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaban poco a poco, el moreno era su droga, la cual no quería dejar ir...  
  
Kai, me duele- decía levemente el moreno, mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del ruso-japonés  
  
No te opongas...- explico mientras comenzaba a entrar de manera mas rápida haciendo al moreno llorar- Lo siento...  
  
No te preocupes- el ojiazul tomo su rostro entre sus manos, mientras le plantaba un calido beso, pero tan pronto como eso echo la cabeza para atrás mientras lanzaba un largo gemido  
  
Esa noche fue otra maravillosa, experiencia marcando al moreno como suyo... únicamente para el... el sudor empapaba sus cuerpo, mientras el entorno subía de temperatura... lo que inicio como un toque termino en algo mas profundo que un simple beso de amor... finalmente dejo su semilla marcando al moreno, mientras Takao parecía dejar la suya entre sus cuerpos... una sensación increíble al poseerlo... su mente exigía mas, pero su cuerpo no aguantaba... pronto se volvió oscuro para el, había caído en un profundo sueño... el peliazul miraba a su amor sobre suyo... mientras las aperladas lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas...  
  
Por que no me miras a los ojos Kai?... como lo hacías antes... esto me duele...- decía mientras abrazaba y se aferraba al chico- Dime que me amas... dímelo... ya no te escucho que lo digas... no ves que me afecta...- el sueño lo había reclamado mientras en sus mejillas estaban marcadas las lagrimas....  
  
**_ Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
Recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
Recuerdo a los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón  
_**  
Levanto la mirada, realmente había sido un monstruo... nunca pensó en Takao simplemente sobre puso sus objetivos antes que la de su amor... su único amor... cuando comenzó a comportarse de esa manera... siendo tan frió?... como nunca se dio cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor... miro su mano vendada... o acaso si se había dado cuenta pero se negaba a creerlo?... se llevo las manos a un costado de la cabeza, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y ladeándola desesperadamente...  
  
**_Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba  
Pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba  
Tu pecho contra el mío y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban  
_**  
La brisa que entraba por una de las ventanas abiertas de la habitación, ladeaban las cortinas, una escena vino a su mente mientras se veían a ambos chicos en la playa... Kai tomaba a Takao mientras cerraba la distancia entre sus cuerpo mientras unían sus labios lentamente, profundizando poco a poco... una batalla entre sus lengua se dio, para ganar el juego de la supremacía...  
  
**_Me acuerdo de la noche en que tú me conociste,  
Todas las caricias agradables que me hiciste  
Me acuerdo de todas la palabras que dijiste,  
Diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe  
_**  
La noche caía, mientras un hermoso atardecer se mostraba... abrió los ojos mientras con lagrimas aun recordaba la primera noche que pasaron junto... el contacto de sus pieles... el sabor de sus besos... recordó aquellas palabras que el moreno le había dicho... antes de quedar dormidos... el moreno acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras el se encontraba recostado en su pecho... escuchando las palabras de su niño...  
  
Ves Kai?... el amor no te vuelve débil, sino te hace mas fuerte es por eso que existe... en nuestros corazones...- decía el moreno mientras se abrazaba al bicolor, el cual se cerraba los ojos comenzando a dormir...  
  
**_Pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio  
Pues la malicia, como siempre pasa, se involucro  
Y yo, un ser humano como los demás seres  
Adopte el punto débil del hombre: Mujeres  
_**  
Abrió los ojos... mientras ese recuerdo llegaba a su mente... como había podido olvidar esas simples palabras que encerraban tanto dentro de si... como?... cerro los ojos mientras recordaba una noche... la noche que cambio su vida para siempre...  
  
Kai, que te sucede!?!- decía un moreno con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras evitaba todo contacto físico con el bicolor  
  
Tranquilo... yo solo quiero estar contigo esta noche-enunciaba el chico blanco, mientras rápidamente tomaba al moreno y lo juntaba a su cuerpo- Quiero tener relaciones Takao... deseo hacerte mío... tener tu cuerpo entre mis brazos...  
  
NO, KAI!!- decía el moreno mientras golpeaba su pecho- Ya no eres el mismo de antes, algo ha cambiado en ti!!  
  
Cállate!!- Juntaba sus rostro mientras sonreía calidamente al ver la mirada de miedo del nipones- Prometo no lastimarte...  
  
NO!! DEJAME EN PAZ!!- grito mientras cerraba los ojos antes de caer al piso con el bicolor sobre suyo- NO QUIERO QUE SEA ASI!! POR FAVOR KAI!! NO QUIERO!!!- demasiado tarde, el bicolor ya había comenzado a despojarlo de sus ropas, tratando de defender el moreno no ayudaba al oji-carmín, el cual molesto de la actitud de su novio le propino una certera cachetada...  
  
**_Ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien  
De la pasión por exceso, parecía rehén,  
Te ahogaba en tus lágrimas y en tu sufrimiento  
Yo no se que pasaba con mis sentimientos  
_**  
Recuerda que tu eres mío!! Puedo hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo!!- decía mientras acerca su boca al oído del chico mientras lamía su lóbulo, mientras bajaba el pantalón junto con el boxer del chico y levantaba su camisa, mientras lamia uno de sus pezones, mordisqueándolo lentamente... las lagrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas del chico... finalmente despojado de su pantalón, el bicolor tomo las piernas del chico, mientras entraba de golpe, causando dolor en el moreno...  
  
KAI!! ME DUELE!! BASTA!!!- suplicaba el menor mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda sobre playera de Kai- NO SIGAS!!! POR FAVOR!!! – sentía su cuerpo arder mientras Kai entraba y salía con fiereza de el... como un animal en celo... simplemente por sexo... pero lo que mas le dolía era que el bicolor no parecía amarlo...  
  
Como pudo hacer hacerle eso?!... que tenia en el cerebro?!... en que estaba pensando?!... cuando antes pensaba tener algo de dignidad, ahora la había perdido... -pensaba el chico de cabellos bicolor aferrándose de sus propios cabellos... recordó una platica de Rei, Max y Hiromi con Takao...  
  
**_Luego escuche a todo mundo decir que  
Por mi, la vida te ibas a destruir  
_**  
Takao, por que sigues con el?- preguntaba el chino observando al chico moreno con la mirada baja  
  
Porque lo amo- decía con una sonrisa melancólica  
  
Pero el no!!! No ves el sufrimiento que te ha hecho pasar?!?!- pronunciaba la chica de cabellos castaños, sin saber que Kai acababa de llegar y se encontraba detrás de una de las paredes de la cocina escuchando todo  
  
CALLATE!!- gritaba el moreno- LO QUE DICES NO ES CIERTO!!  
  
Takao, deseamos lo mejor para ti... no queremos verte sufrir- explicaba Max consolando a su mejor amigo  
  
Ustedes no entienden, yo lo amo... y yo se que el a mi- decía entre lagrimas y trataba de ahogar sollozos, mientras sus amigos se miraban lastimeramente entre si  
  
Mientras Kai recordaba esos momentos, en una fría y oscura habitación de un hospital, una vida se extinguía poco a poco, el moreno que se encontraba recostado, con la mascarilla en su boca y nariz... poco a poco su respiración dejaba de existir... su pecho comenzó a quedarse quieto... apretando sus ojos un lagrima solitaria cruzo su mejilla... mientras el sonido repetitivo de la maquina que monitoreaba sus latidos se volvía en uno largo y agudo... la lagrima terminaba su recorrido impactándose contra el helado suelo del edificio al mismo tiempo que varios doctores y enfermeras entraba tratando de socorrer un vida... sin éxito alguno... era demasiado tarde para un joven con varias metas y sueños por delante...  
  
_Ring Ring!!_  
  
El sonido de un teléfono se escucho mientras un chico ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en el hospital, era desgarrado de su corazón... cayo de rodillas, mientras del otro lado del auricular escuchaba aquella noticia que deseaba olvidar, le costaba respirar mientras el doctor decía un "Lo siento"... comenzó a llorar... una disculpa no era suficiente... dejo el teléfono descolgado... viendo el radio... esa canción decía lo que sentía... tomo un pedazo de jarro semi entero y lo impacto contra la radio haciendo que se destrozara y dejara de transmitirse la canción...  
  
Se encontraba en su auto Mercedes Benz mientras se dirigía al funeral del único que realmente llego a amarlo... tomo un cigarro y encendiéndolo procedió a fumar mientras se dirigía, llevaba unos guantes pare cubrir su mano vendada y anteojos para no dejar ver sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar la noche anterior... se sentía tan solo... sonrió mientras pensaba...  
  
Creo que mi destino es estar solo- pensó mientras la sonrisa se borraba de sus labios y estiraba la mano para encender la radio, y fíjense que suerte la suya!!... recordó como paso todo... porque estaba en coma su querido peliazul...  
  
**_ Yo no creí en tu palabra, te ignore como a un perro  
Y mírate ahora... mañana es tu entierro  
_**  
No dejare que me lastimes esta vez!!- decía fieramente un chico de cabellos azules mientras hacia frente a un bicolor de mirada fria el cual solo sonreía  
  
No me digas- decía el chico de ojos carmín, en los cuales se reflejaba la lujuria hacia el moreno  
  
Te lo advierto, Kai!!- cerrando sus ojos grito mientras miraba con desprecio al chico mayor  
  
Antes de poder advertirlo, el chico de mirada rubí tomaba una de las muñecas de Takao, lastimándolo, sus ojos denotaban furia...  
  
DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO QUERIDO TAKAO!!- dijo con voz alta y autoritaria- AQUÍ YO MANDO Y SE HACE LO QUE YO QUIERO!!!  
  
NO MAS!! ESTO TIENE QUE CAMBIAR!!- decía el moreno mientras se soltaba de agarre- NO SERE TU JUGUETE NUEVAMENTE KAI!! LO NUESTRO SE HA ACABADO!!!- sentencio con sus palabras, cometiendo un grave error...  
  
COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!! –camino hacia el moreno, mientras en su arrebato de furia, tiraba algunas cosas asustando al ojiazul- DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TE HE DADO!! ASI ES COMO ME PAGAS!!  
  
Sin poder reaccionar, el moreno recibió un golpe en el rostro tumbándolo al piso, mientras Kai con la mirada oculta seguía parado frente a el... una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en sus labios, el moreno se encontraba espantado por la conducta tan agresiva de Hiwatari...  
  
NO KAI!!! POR FAVOR!!- decía mientras trataba de retroceder, mientras el bicolor comenzaba a avanzar lentamente- Yo te amo aun pero ya no es lo mismo...- lloriqueaba- Por favor creeme Kai, esto ya no es como antes, ya no funcionaria...  
  
Eso dices tu, pero no es verdad, simplemente tu me usaste!! –dijo mientras daba un patada al pobre chico haciendo que recorriera unos metros por el suelo de la mansión, mientras se tocaba un costado al parecer se había quebrado unas costillas por el impacto, se arrodillo frente al chico de cabellos azulados mientras tomaba su barbilla y alzaba su mirada- Ohh te duele? Pues... LO SIENTO MUCHO!!- antes de poder decir algo el chico soviético-nipones le dio un certero puñetazo haciendo estrellarse contra la pared, golpeándose en la nuca, mientras arriba de el, varios objetos caían entre ellos una jarra de cristal, la cual se quebrantaban en mil pedazo..  
  
Yo aun te amo, Kai...- fueron las palabras finales del moreno mientras dejaba caer su rostro, mientras sangre comenzaba a recorrer sus mejillas a semejanzas de lagrimas... las cuales provenían de la frente del chico donde el resultado de un golpe era visto...  
  
Abrió y cerró los ojos, mientras comenzaba a enfocar la escena frente suyo...  
  
NO!! TAKAO!!!- grito el chico mientras pisaba el cristal, que crujía bajo sus pies- TAKAO RESPONDEME!! POR FAVOR!! NO ME DEJES!! NO QUISE HACERTE ESTO!!!- no había respuesta por parte de su amor, observo el liquido carmín que manchaba sus manos y el piso-... TAKAO!!!!!...  
  
**_Metida en esa caja sin poderte mover,  
Todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender  
Que fue un error, no tenía los ojos bien abiertos...  
_**  
Finalmente llego, cuando el trayecto se le había hecho eterno, apenas bajo de su auto, muchos lo miraron con desprecio y lo ignoraban simplemente... todo el funeral se mantuvo alejado, poco a poco el entierro finalizo mientras familiares y amigos se retiraban poco a poco... quedando solamente mientras veía tristemente la tumba y su leyenda...  
  
_Kinomiya Takao,  
Devoto hijo, amigo y amante  
Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones  
1987-2004  
_  
Se arrodillo frente a la lapida mientras sus dedos cruzaban esas palabras talladas en ese pedazo de piedra... cerro los ojos mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un dije de oro con un zafiro incrustado... sonrió mientras lo dejaba en la tumba junto a un ramo de flores...  
  
**_Mi amor perdóname... aunque hayas muerto  
_**  
Esperaba dártelo para nuestro aniversario... pero ese día nunca llegara... -secaba sus lagrimas mientras mas parecían remplazarlas- Lo siento tanto!! Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño!!...- los sollozos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo mientras un leve lloriqueo- Se que debo ser fuerte pero... esto ha sido tan duro para mi... un horrible sueño del cual quiero despertar... para verte a mi lado, abrazándome... poder besar tus calidos besos... -cerro los ojos con la esperanza de que todo lo que había dicho se cumpliera-.....- lo abrió nuevamente mientras las lagrimas asaltaba sus ojos, se acostó sobre la lapida mientras lloraba en silencio-Perdóname...  
  
**_Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
Recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
Recuerdo a los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón  
_**  
Después de todo eso, Kai se levanto mientras encendía el auto y la canción llegaba a su fin... el sonido del motor quebrantaba la tranquilidad del cementerio donde se encontraba... mientras se alejaba en la mente de Kai, se reflejaba la imagen de Takao sonriéndole con lagrimas en los ojos con un puño cerrado sobre su corazón... sonrió sabiendo que por fin lo había perdonado...  
  
**_Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
Recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
Recuerdo a los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón  
  
_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Todos- en un mar de lágrimas-: TOT BUAA!!!  
  
Oro-en un barquito pescando en SD-: No fue pa tanto o si Oo?  
  
Chicos- llorando a moco tendido-: T--------T  
  
Oro: ¬¬U Eso responde todo... bueno lectores si quieren q haya continuación con 10 r/r la haré XD  
  
Chicos: Pides muxho T.T  
  
Oro: Me mate las neuronas haciendo x lo menos merezco eso ¬¬  
  
Chicos: TAKA-CHAN!! TOT  
  
Oro: Arrivederci Minna =D... Oo tratare de calmarlo –viendo la misión de hoy- T.TU o inundaran mi casita!!  
  
Chicos: TOT –llorando como fuente-


End file.
